Talk:Slight Alteration/@comment-33155272-20190330191347
True Pacifist Asgore Encounter --- *Asriel stands tall and proud. Your journey has come to an end. Asriel: Once I kill you, my War of Revenge will- A fireball arrives and knocks Asriel to the side, but not harming him. The attacker is revealed to be Toriel, who gives off a mothery smile. Toriel: Please, there is no reason to fight, I see that now. My child, you have showed us all that you don't have to fight this. Asriel: What? How did you get past my army!? Undyne walks in without her armor on, much to Asriel's shock. Undyne: We let them through... Asriel: HOW DARE YOU, TRAITOR! Gaster: Actually, make that four... Sans and Papyrus walk towards the room. Sans: Hey. Asriel: TRAITORS ALL! I'L HAVE YOU ALL EXECTUED! Papyrus: The executioner's out, too. Sans: It's a long story. Asriel: This, this... THIS IS WRONG! IT SHOULDN'T BE LIKE THIS!!! Toriel: Asriel, I only want what's best for you. Please open your eyes. Asriel: How did you get here anyway? Papyrus: A tiny flower helped us. Gaster's eyes widened. Gaster: Oh no. Vines erupt from the ground, entrapping the six monsters. Gorey sprouts up from the ground, laughing. Gorey: You imbeciles can't get any more weak than this. Human, I give my thanks to you, because this has gave me the opportunity to take the human SOULS! And as a bonus, your friends will be added to the equation! But, you are the only one standing in my way, and you have to die. Gorey laughs as he summons seeds and begins attacking Frisk, but a ring of fireballs protects them. To everyone's surprise, it was Asriel. Asriel: I never felt so defenseless, being restrained by a flower. It is something I never saw, but I never expected a human to be my- I mean our only hope. Man, I have to get used to this whole friendship thing. The flower attacks again, only to be blocked by a bone and a spear. Papyrus: Human! For the sake of us all, slay this mighty beast, NYEH HEH HEH! Sans: Yeah, this guy's got nothing on you! Undyne: Alphys would say it would technically be impossible to beat, but she would know you will be able to do it! Gorey attacks again, only to be blocked by fire and electricity. Toriel: My child, you have shown your capabilities, I know you can do it. Gaster: You have put yourself against an entire army, even me, and you have came out unscathed. This guy is cake compared to that. Asriel: I don't deserve it after what I did, I swear, I will make it up for all my cruelty. More monsters walk in, rooting for Frisk, much to Gorey, and even Asriel's surpise. Gorey: But, how... HOW! How can you be so stupid! All: (Oh no), (Oh dear), (This is bad) Gorey: NOW YOU BELONG TO ME!!! Gorey laughs as he begins absorbing everyone's SOULS, and with a flash of bright white light, a burly Boss Monster, bigger than Asriel stood, dressed in regal clothes. ???: Finally, it's been so long since I've been this way, since I've been my true self again... The being turns around and smiles. ???: Human, it was nice to meet you... G O O D B Y E